


Easter

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, you could imagine it as stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter is coming up in a couple weeks, and everyone at The Avengers Tower is pretty excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter

Easter is coming up in a couple weeks, and everyone at The Avengers Tower has been pretty excited. They've each contributed to the decorations around the tower, and Thor is apparently trying to organize a massive Easter egg hunt. That's all great and all, but Steve is going to freak out if he can't find out who is the behind the various things that keep happening. He suspects Tony, but he can't be sure. Yesterday he found a chocolate bunny taped to the ceiling. A week ago Dummy came streaking across the living room carrying Steve's shield, which had a collage of Easter Bunny pictures taped to it. Steve sighed as he walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He poured himself a cup, and then opened the microwave to reheat it. Steve looked inside the microwave. He slowly turned around and then yelled: "Who put the Peeps in the microwave?!" Said Peeps were currently long since melted and hardened, and sitting directly on the bottom of the microwave.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know this doesn't really stick to one tense but I'm too tired to fix it.


End file.
